fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance
, Dance , Play , Sing |name= |firstseen=''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' |type= |effect=Grants adjacent units (FE4)/unit (FE6, FE7, FE8) who have already moved another turn. }} Dance is a skill that debuted in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Overview Dance, Play, and Sing are commands available exclusively to Dancers, Bards, and Songstresses (with the exception of bards from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776), respectively. This skill is mainly used to revitalize an adjacent unit that has already moved, allowing them to move once more in the same turn. The number of units affected depends on the game; in the earlier games, all adjacent units are affected (allowing a maximum of 4 units to move again), while from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 onwards, it affects only one unit chosen by the player. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, Dance appears as an exclusive skill that only Plum is able to learn. After dancing 150 times, Plum gains the additional ability to either increase her target's Strength or Magic by 10, or halve the damage the target takes for the rest of the map, although this effect is triggered at random. Sing also appears as a skill exclusive to Lyria. When used, Sing heals all party members around Lyria and also has a chance to refresh them. The amount of HP restored, chance to grant another turn and range all increase with usage, maxing at 5 HP, 20% chance, and 4 tiles respectively. Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade feature Rings that can be used by dancers and bards to perform alternative dances/songs. These dances/songs will not allow a unit move again; instead, they will give them certain statistical boosts for one turn, such as increased Defense or a boost to their Critical rate. Like most items, these rings have limited Uses. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, the Dance/Play skills are replaced by the Galdrar sung by Herons. In Fire Emblem Awakening, the Dance ability is exclusive to Olivia as long as she is in the Dancer class. If Olivia has the Special Dance skill equipped, her Dance will not only revitalize ally units, but also boost an ally's Strength, Magic, Defense, and Resistance by 2 points for the turn that she danced for them. In Fire Emblem Fates, the singing ability is exclusive to Azura as long as she is in the Songstress class. If Azura has the Inspiring Song skill equipped, her Song will not only revitalize ally units, but also boost an ally's Skill, Speed, and Luck by 3 points for the turn that she sang for them. In Fire Emblem Heroes both the Dance and Sing command serve as Support Skills on various characters. Both skills are non-inheritable off of their native unit but can be unequipped. Units with either skill equipped cannot use it on another unit with either command, preventing a continuous Dance/Sing movement chain. Legendary Azura has an advanced form of Dance called Gray Waves. Units who have a Dance skill in their Skill B slot refresh an ally as well as boost a specific set of stats while certain weapons such as Skuld or Prayer Wheel achieve similar effects. On a Brigade, only one unit with Dance/Sing in their skill list is allowed to be in it, even if the player removes it off of another character. *Units with Dance include: All forms of Olivia, all forms of Ninian, Sylvia, Lene, Phina, Performing Arts Inigo, Summer Festival Xander, Summer Festival Ryoma, Summer Festival Micaiah, Summer Festival Elincia, Soiree Reinhardt, Soiree Ishtar, Soiree Nephenee, Soiree Berkut, and Soiree Rinea. *Units with Sing include: All forms of Azura except Legendary, Reyson, Leanne, and Performing Shigure. Stats ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Dance = |-|Sing= Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Dance = |-|Sing = Fire Emblem Three Houses Trivia *In ''Heroes, Performing Inigo is the first male unit in the entire series to be able to use the Dance ability. Gallery File:FE4 Dance (Leen).png|Lene performing a Dance in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:TS_dance.gif|Animation of Plum performing a Dance in TearRing Saga. File:Sing.png|Lyria Singing in TearRing Saga. File:FE6 Dance.gif|Animation of Larum performing a Dance for Gonzales in Binding Blade. File:FE6 Sing.gif|Animation of Elffin Playing a tune on his lyre for Saul in Binding Blade. File:FE7 Ninian Dance.png|Ninian performing a Dance of Ninis' Grace for Lowen in The Blazing Blade. File:FE7 Nils Play.png|Nils Playing a skipping ballad with his flute for Lyn in The Blazing Blade. File:FE12 Feena Dance.png|Phina performing a Dance for Navarre in New Mystery of the Emblem.